


In Loving Arms

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Gen, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform, jaskier wrote this song, lullabye, song of comfort in time of trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Geralt has been fighting necrophages during a contagion; Jaskier helps in his own way, and he writes this song to comfort the afflicted. "Melitele preserve us."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	In Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Fishie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956328) by [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17). 



> This is another song for bomberqueen17, inspired by her story "Little Fishie," chapter 4: "1245: Contagion"  
> in which Jaskier sings to comfort the afflicted.

**_"Melitele preserve us..." -- Jaskier, s1ep6, "Rare Species."_ **

[This link will take you to soundcloud where the song is: ](https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/in-loving-arms)  
https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/in-loving-arms

Please do feel free to share the link to this AO3 page, but please do not repost the song anywhere. Lyrics, music and performance by fannishliss. 

May the mother hold youin her warm embrace

Dancing maiden soothe you with her simple grace

wise one’s wisdom banish cares without a trace

and she’ll keep us in her loving arms, In her arms,

She’ll keep us in her loving arms 

When the darkest forest trips you on your path,

When the ravaged world snarls you in its wrath,

Slip into her warmth like the comfort of a bath,

And she’ll welcome you in her loving arms, In her arms,

she'll welcome you in her loving arms. 

When an evil wind seems to blow nobody good

And the times of trial make us wonder how we could

ever help each other the way we know we should

She holds us in her loving arms, In her arms,

She holds us in her loving arms,

When you’re feeling burdened, laden down with woe

Gaze at your beloved, take the time to show

Everything you feel and make sure that they know

Then we hold each other in our loving arms, Loving arms,

We will hold each other safe in loving arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> In canon, Jaskier was sent to Temple school as a kid, and seems to be at least a lukewarm devotee of Melitele, the triple Goddess worshiped in the Northern region of the Continent. So this song is written by Jaskier with Melitele in mind, a goddess of comfort, warmth, and peace. 
> 
> Please let me know if you have a song you would like set to music, or, just an idea for a song.  
> fannishliss at gmail!


End file.
